


Why not here (temp title)

by Iron_Dragon



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: F/M, Faerie Deals, No Angst, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Dragon/pseuds/Iron_Dragon
Summary: Sarah is just a child that’s scared for her brother and deeply entrenched in her fanciful stories.When her baby brother is snatched while they’re playing in the forest, she calls on the only power she believes in, and he answers.
Relationships: Jareth the Goblin King/Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Why not here (temp title)

Through fat, panicked tears, Sarah watches the horrible men leave with her only baby brother, the only person in her tiny world that doesn’t make her sad. They don’t look back, leaving her to hold tightly to her arm to try and stop the blood from seeping through her fingers. The cut burns so much, like nothing has ever hurt before, worse than when the hot fire poker fell on her leg.

There’s entirely nothing she can do, no options except...

“I wish....” she chokes, “I wish, the goblin king...”

…………………

“You wish the Goblin King....?”

The young girl whirls around, tottering on her bare feet.

“Who are you?!” She whimpers.

“You want to make a deal with the goblin king,” he scoffs as if she hasn’t spoken, “you must be in some desperate trouble, Sarah.”

Jareth doesn’t look anything less than amused when the girl shuffles nervously, easily sussed out under his full gaze. It weighs heavy enough that she can’t bring herself to meet it, let alone ask how he knows her name. And indeed, most do ask. He knows what he does to the nerves of scared little lambs like her.

“I....I need help to get my brother back. He was stolen by really scary people.”

He considers her for a silent moment, an elbow propping up his chin. One severe brow quirks. 

“I would have some stipulations, were I to agree.” 

Sarah perks up. “Anything!”

Jareth tuts at her, eyes bright with mirth.

“Oh, be careful, girl, you’ve yet to hear them. I am a generous king, so I won’t take advantage of that particularly... dangerous word.” The thinly veiled warning is a stark reminder of who she’s speaking to, and maybe not wholly believable; he’s changed his mind in a second, before.

Lips clamping together, she waits, a bead of sweat forming on her temple and a bead of blood escaping her hand. 

He smirks. 

“Upon the return of your brother, you would take him home, love him, never take him for granted again.” 

Before Sarah can feel relieved, Jareth raises a finger.

“And then, on the night of your nineteenth birthday, you come to live in the underground forever. With me.”

…………………

Her brow furrows, slowly processing the implications the king might be making, dread boiling in her gut while her mind is molasses. With him, forever, could be her worst nightmare. Yet....the only sure worst nightmare, at present, would be to never see or know the fate of her baby brother. Her choice is easy to make, but it no less raises fearful bile in her throat as she speaks.

“I agree to your terms. I’ll have six more years with Toby, then you can...” Sarah pauses, stifling a sob, “...keep me.”

Jareth smiles, not unkindly yet not without some anticipation. “You have a deal, then, girl.”

He stretches his hand forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a just a little tester, a little feeler I’m throwing out there. I’ve only recently been able to watch Labyrinth and I’m very deeply in love now.


End file.
